


Heart of the Matter

by lunaesomnium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Possessive Illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: In which Harry and Illumi become a very strange pair of friends and somehow, no one is very surprised.





	Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make the zoldycks a wacky adams family esque family instead of being, yknow, abusive 
> 
> just ... just let me have this please

There’s a boy lying in an alley – silent, still, and likely dead. 

Black hair, darker than his own, small (perhaps 145 centimeters and 30 kg), with no shoes, lying on his back with his facial features contorted in pain, perhaps around Illumi’s age. 

Illumi had noticed the boy on his way to perform his 27 th assassination and upon seeing the body, a strange emotion had filled his chest and he’d stopped for just a moment to survey the prone figure and evaluate just what about the boy had piqued his interest. It was futile, however, and after a moment Illumi had walked away to find the politician he’d been contracted to kill. The assassination was completed in a timely manner, clean, discreet, with an underlying tone of viciousness evident in the horror that made itself visible on the man’s face as his last expression when confronted with the child assassin. After cleaning his weapons of blood and fatuously washing his hands, Illumi found himself wandering back to the same alley to stand just a meter outside of it, staring intently at the tiny body and wondering why boy was so intriguing to him. 

A groan sounds from the prone body, echoing slightly in the narrow alley. The boy makes no attempt to move, however, laying still and silent, even as eyelids flutter and fingers twitch as the boy wakes. 

The right arm, left leg, and right leg are broken, but where exactly Illumi can’t tell. He can make an educated guess for the right radius and both the right and left fibula and fibula, but with the baggy clothing obscuring the boy’s figure, Illumi can only make conjecture at this point, with nothing but guesswork to back it up. 

It’s just as Illumi readies himself to leave, shutting that strange emotion away and trying to guard against such weakness, when a strange energy gently swirls around the boy. To almost any other person, such energy would be invisible, but to Illumi’s keen eyes it’s able to be clearly seen. Illumi tracks the energy swirling and shifting around the body intensely, eyes widening almost imperceptibly as the broken bones right from their crooked angle and appear to heal, while the many small cuts and scratches close up as well. 

Another groan sounds from the boy, although this one less pained and more tired. Illumi steps into the alley and towards the other boy, watching in thinly veiled fascination as the energy that so gently swirled around the prone figure launched itself towards Illumi, possibly with intent to harm. Just as he was about to jump away, the malicious intent of the energy faded, leaving behind something warm and soft, something that caressed Illumi’s cheek and ruffled his hair. 

There’s a barest hint of a smile quirking Illumi’s lips ever so slightly upwards as he makes his way towards the boy, the energy getting denser and denser as he approaches. Its malicious intent has long since faded, so the energy simply feels like a very warm and gentle hug. 

For someone that abhors nearly all physical contact, the sensation is surprisingly pleasant. 

Illumi kneels beside the boy, looking him over once more, head cocked to the side and gaze considering. Although the cuts on the other boy’s face have healed, the blood still remains, rusty red and flaky. He’s dirty as well and the clothes he’s wearing have obviously seen better days. 

With a hand that has taken a life not even an hour earlier, Illumi reaches forward to cup the boy’s cheek, having seen some couples do such a thing while doing reconnaissance work. The strange emotion in his chest grows and grows, until he’s overflowing with the nameless feeling and his heart is pounding. His other hand grabs at his chest and his gaze becomes sharper and more intent as Illumi looks over the unconscious boy. 

“Yes.” He says monotonously, yet decisively. “I’m going to keep you.” 

The boy, whose eyelids fluttered briefly when Illumi’s hand made contact with his cheek, doesn’t respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
